Lead Me PrussiaxReader
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: Songfic/Reader insert based on the song by Sanctus Real.


**A/N: This is my first songfic ever so please be merciful guys. Just to clear things up a bit, even if it doesn't sound like it later, you are a country in this.**

**Originally I had the lyrics to Lead Me in this story but, according to the rules of this site, that isn't allowed. Since I really don't want to be reported, I removed them from the story. I strongly suggest that you find and listen to Lead Me by Sanctus Real while you read this story. Hopefully it will help the story make more sense.**

Lead Me PrussiaxReader

Prussia had met you through his brother when you joined the Axis. As soon as the introductions were completed, Prussia had started flirting with you. Since Germany had warned you about his brother, you never took his advances seriously and turned him down each time he asked you out. This only made Prussia want you by his side even more. After years of playing cat and mouse, you two became close friends but Prussia never lost the desire for something more.

Finally Prussia could no longer take it. He asked you out one more time and you said yes. After dating for about a year, Prussia felt you were the only person who could make him truly happy so he popped the question and again you said yes. That day you made Prussia the happiest nation on earth.

The first few years of your marriage were perfect. You honestly believed you had found your prince charming, but of course the fairy tale had to end sometime. The beginning of the end was when war struck your husband. When some cruel countries attacked Prussia, he turned to drinking to try to numb the pain he felt through his suffering people. The alcohol however just made things worse. Prussia was constantly in pain and the two of you began to drift apart. Eventually Prussia managed to win the war but his alcoholism continued.

One day, when you were sitting alone in your house, you could no longer take it. You could no longer stand seeing Prussia destroy himself. When he came home from the bar that night you were waiting for him on the couch.

"Hey baby," You said when you saw him. "I need to talk to you about something. Prussia stopped in the hallway and looked at you.

"What?" his voice was hard and uncaring. You reminded yourself that was the alcohol speaking and not the love of your life.

"We need to talk," You swallowed hard and continued, "About you." Prussia slowly took a seat beside you. You could smell the scent of fermented barley coming off of him in waves.

"Prussia, you know I love you right?" You asked. This seemed to catch him off guard. Slowly, he nodded.

"Ja."

"And you love me right?" When you asked that question the alcohol induced film over Prussia's ruby eyes began to disappear.

"Of course Himmel." He said. You closed your eyes at the nickname your husband had given you years ago. 'Himmel,' he said, 'because when I am with you I am in Heaven.'

"Prussia, I miss you."

"But I'm right here." He said, confused. You shook your head.

"No, you're not. I feel so alone all the time. I-I," You burst into uncontrollable tears. Soberness crashed upon Prussia suddenly and he was unsure of what to do. Pulling you closer to him, he did the only thing he could think of, he simply held you.

"I'm sorry Himmel. I'm so sorry. Ich liebe dich." He murmured into your hair over and over. You sniffled and gazed up at your husband with (color), watery eyes.

"I love you too but I don't love the alcohol. Please, let me help you." It hurt Prussia to see you in so much pain over him.

"Okay. Please help me (Name)."

Prussia allowed you to take him to AA meeting and before too long he was back to his normal loving self. Shortly after you were blessed with two children. Jason, who had Prussia's eyes and your (color) hair, and Nikki, who had your eyes and Prussia's hair. When Prussia held his children for the first time, he promised himself that he would work hard to provide and protect them.

"Mommy," you felt a tug on your apron. You looked down to see your five-year-old son Jason with four-year-old Nikki in tow.

"Yes sweetie?" You asked going down their level.

"Mommy, why is Daddy never home?" Your heart squeezed slightly at the question. It was true that Prussia was hardly ever home anymore but that was because he was working hard to make sure his country was running smoothly. How were you supposed to explain that to toddlers?

"Well sweetie," You began, "Remember how Daddy has a very important job?" Nikki and Jason nodded their heads. "Well Daddy isn't home very much because he has a responsibility to his people. Because Daddy is a good man, he works hard to make sure everything is going good. Understand?" Again Jason and Nikki nodded their heads.

"Yes Mommy." Jason said. Nikki remained silent a moment then looked up at you.  
"But Mommy, aren't we important to Daddy too? What about us?"

You stared down at your children. Closing your eyes, you swept them both into an enormous hug. You smoothed down their hair and planted a kiss on each of their heads.

"Daddy loves you both, honestly he does."

"Then why is he never here?" Tears began to well up in Jason's eyes. You wiped the away and picked both your children up.

"Daddy loves you both more than you will ever know." You said, nuzzling them gently. "As do I." Nikki touched your face gently.

"But Mommy you're different."

"Why am I different?" You asked smiling.

"Because when you're around we don't hurt so much right here." Nikki placed one tiny hand over the general area of her heart. "When you're around, Mommy, our hearts don't hurt as bad."

/x/

Prussia felt like his world was ending. After everything he had done, his country was being dissolved and there was nothing he could do about it. Prussia slammed one hand on his steering wheel furiously. He gazed up at the gray sky outside his car window.

"Why God, why? Why is this happening?" Prussia just wanted to disappear. In a flash of dark humor he realized that if his country was dissolved he would. What a sick way to have a wish granted. Prussia couldn't even remember the last time a country had been dissolved. Prussia sighed. He needed to drive somewhere. Somewhere no one would judge him. The bar was out, for obvious reasons. So was home. There was still one more place that he could go. Prussia started up his car and began driving to a place he hadn't felt the need to visit in ages.

/x/

When you got the call from Germany, you felt your heart tear in two.

"I'm sorry (Name), but Prussia is going to be dissolved." You stopped breathing. Your mind couldn't process those words. Surely it all had to be a cruel joke. You waited for Germany to laugh and stop the jest. Only he didn't.

"Where is he?" You asked after several failed attempts at speech.

"I don't know. He left the Summit hours ago." You nodded even though he couldn't see it over the phone.

"Okay, thanks for calling me. I think I know where he went." You said before hanging up the phone.

/x/

Prussia was on his knees before the cross in the ancient cathedral.

"God, I don't understand why this is happening. If I'm gone what will happen to (Name)? What will happen to Jason and Nikki if I'm not here to protect them?" Prussia covered his face with his pale hands and began to weep. He only stopped when he felt your gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at you, ruby eyes redder than they normally were from crying. You smiled slightly at him and kneeled beside him before the cross.

"(N-Name)? What are you doing here?" You smiled at your husband and shrug.

"I came looking for a wayward soul." A small smile crossed Prussia's face.

"Did you find it?" You grasped his hand tightly in your own.

"I believe I did. But I can only help that wayward soul if he wants to be helped." You looked into Prussia's red eyes. "Germany called me." Prussia sighed and nodded.

"So you know."

"I do. We'll get through this."

"How? When a country is dissolved it is no more. Gone. Forever."

"Can't someone stop it?" Prussia shook his head.

"No. Germany tried. So did France and Spain. They were out voted." You hugged Prussia and began to rub soothing circles into his back.

"We'll get through this." You repeated. "Somehow." Prussia nodded and smiled sadly. He didn't have the heart to tell you that you were wrong.

/x/

The day set for Prussia to be dissolved came frighteningly quickly. You and your children were there. You had convinced Prussia that seeing Nikki and Jason might put a stop to all of the insanity. Unfortunately, it did not in the way you had planned. Just as Russia was about to deal the final blow, Germany burst into the room.

"Wait!" He shouted. In his hand he held an official looking piece of paper. Germany held the paper aloft and nearly screamed out his next words, "Stop this, Prussia is officially Eastern Germany!" There was silence in the room for a moment before you flung yourself at Prussia and nearly suffocated him with your hug. He hugged you back and stroked your hair as you cried into his torn and bloodied uniform.

He shot a grateful look at his brother and mouthed his thanks. Then he turned his head to the window, the gray clouds still hung there but they seemed to be more of a promise of something better up the road than a threat of dire times. He closed his eyes, thanking God for giving him yet another chance. He swore to himself that he would actually listen to what God would tell him in the future. He knew he wouldn't be able to do things by himself anymore, and honestly, he was completely fine with that.


End file.
